In semiconductor device development, TCAD (technology computer aided design) is actively used for purposes of electrical characteristics prediction and failure analysis in devices (see, e.g., JP-A-2003-197493 (Kokai)).
The impurity diffusion layer in a semiconductor device, such as a field effect transistor, significantly affects the device characteristics. Recently, a shallow and steep junction has been formed by plasma doping, as well as ion implantation in which impurities are implanted as ion beams into a semiconductor wafer.